bamf and boom robbers
by crazed zombie
Summary: this is kurt and tabatha pairing i did this cause there just isnt enough of this pairing in my personal opnion. they meet eachother and they go on a huge crime spree and become notorious bank robbers. will they be stopped by the x-men no flames plz
1. grand larceny for love

i grew bored of writing ben 10 fanfiction so i decided to well not write it so i asked myself a question. whats somthing people dont see to often in fanfiction so i searched all my favorite shows and there it was i saw it kurt and tabitha fanfiction there is only one m rated story. this is a travesty so i intend to correct this so thats how this came to be. i got out the x men evolutin dvd box set and watched it and i made an astonishing discoverey. they are absoulutly perfect for eachother.seriously wth people i mean well i have the belief that people need to find someone who balances them out. kurts quite and innocent and friendly while tabathas just wild and crazy gotta love the girl shes after my own twisted little heart. so then i had a profoundly fantastic idea. they would be the perfect bonnie and clyde. they could jack a bank easily. so i decided to work that into my story and it all just sorta feel together in a way only fangirls and i can understand. the coolest thing ever enjoy. starting out tabitha is 8 and kurt is 9

--

a young girl walked down the street of a back water german city crying _thats it iam never going back iam goingto run away _tabitha looked around the area and saw a church.

she entered the church cautiously she looked around it was obvious it was abandoned she sniffed the air whats that smell it smells like food tabitha said walking toward the smell.

there was a lean blue furry boy bent over the pot he was using to cook the food he had managed to steal.

tabatha walked up behing him _hey hes blue fuzzy and shirtless she thought _ as she tapped him on the shoulder hey buddy wanna share that for the company of a lovely young lady she said smileing

he leapt and took a fighting position what ju want he said nervously

i want some food iam hungry she said looking at the concoction he was cooking

arent ju going to run away and scream he asked curious about her strange behavior

no i would rather sit down and eat she said grabbing the spoon and taking a mouthfull

he crawled catiously toward her she ahd already consummed half the soup and tossed him the spoon

your a good cook she said so why are you not wearing a shirt she asked looking at his lean form.

i dont have one he said in between bites

you dont have a shirt she asked frowning we will have to get you one she said

what do ju mean he asked confused

simple i know a way to get you lots of cloths so you dont freeze to death she said smileing

really how he asked excited

simple we just have to wait, so whats your name iam tabatha she said smileing and extending her hand

ugh i dont have a name he said rubbing his arm nevously

ok then you are now she stopped and thought kurt she said excitedly.

what he asked curious at what she was talking about.

your name everyone needs a name and yours is kurt she said smileing and patting him on the head. well my name is tabatha she said extending her hand again.

i am kurt he said taking her hand _ok what do i do now i saw people shake it _he felt her squezze lightly_ ok squeeze he thought _he squezzed slightly harder than she did.

ok we need to wait about two hours tabatha said laying back.

so tell me about this plan of jurs he said smieling_ its nice to talk with someone_ kurt thought happily.

well ill blow up the lock on the door and we run in take some stuff and run away she said tossing a little ball of explodeing light into the air

kurt watched in shock ju are like me he said

you can make little explosions to she asked looking at him

no but i can do this he answered bamf and he reappered behind her

wow this means this will be a way easier she said wait can you go through walls to

yeah but i have to see where iam going kurt responded

ok then ill be back in a bit she said smileing

wait kurt said not want for her to leave

dont worry i promise ill be back she said smileing

kurt frowned as she left.

--twenty minutes later--

_shes not coming back he thought _

hey kurt come look at this she said handing him a photo

_shes back shes back kurt thought excitedly. _ugh what is this kurt asked looking at the photo.

you said you needed to see where so you could teleport so here you teleport in and unlock the door she said smileing

i can do even better i can teleport us both in the store he said studying the photo.

really this will be the easiest heist ever she said smileing from ear to ear.

--several hours later--

bamf woooo thats fun she said stepping away from kurt and looking through the cloths.

kurt looked around nevously making sure noone was there so what do we do now he asked

well since we arent on a timelimit here we shop she said. here try these on she said handing him a handfull of cloths.

ok he said slipping a shirt on then begining to remove his pants and slide the other pair of pants on

agh what is wrong with you tabitha said gettin over her shock at seeing kurt naked

what what did i do kurt asked looking confused

ok listen up if me and you are going to be partners there will be some rules first you are not aloud to be naked while infront of me, second you cant look at me naked ,and third you have two wear underwear from now on she said frowning at him.

ok but where do i try this on he asked wait partners he asked hope in his eyes.

yeah partners notourious criminals commiting crimes that noone can figure out how there doing it tabitha said smileing

suddenly they heard sirens outside the door to the store quick he said grabbing her about to teleport.

wait she said looking out the window its an ambulance she said smileing at him

so they dont know we are here he said nevously stepping back

no they couldnt we didnt trip any kind of alarm tabbitha said smileing

ok tabby lets just grab some cloths and leave he said grabbing all the cloths she had handed him.

tabby she asked quirking an eyebrow.

ja ja do you not like it he asked looking nervous.

yeah its fine i like it she said smileing as she picked out some cloths and blankets for herself.

--a year later--

so you ready she asked talking into the dog carrier in the middle of the terminal

ja i am climb in here he said frowning

she looked around and climbed into the large dog carrier move over she said

kurt yelped watch out for my tail he said as she closed the door

ok now teleport use onto the plains cargo hold tabtha said impatiently

bamf ok we are here he said feeling cramped

wooo that never gets old now all we have to do is stay in here until the plain takes off she said shifting to make herself comfortable

then its a twelve hour flight to america kurt said shifting to make her comfortable

yeah yeah but then we can begin our grand american crimespree and i know our first target she said smileing a huge smile

--twelve hours later--

wooo here in america she said smileing and stepping towards the edge of the roof

so wheres our first target kurt asked curious as to what this insane nine year old girl

over there she said pointing to a bank below them

what a bank we will get caught they have cameras and kurt was cutshort

look this bank gave a picture of the inside the bank to a magizine and it shows the inside of the vault.she said showing him the picture

so there are cameras in the vault to he said clearly aganist the idea

yeah but you can teleport onto the ceiling and disableing the cameras will be cake she said

ok but if we get caught iam not breaking you out of jail kurt said curtly (haha pun)

oh like we ever will now lets go the bank opens in four hours she said impatiently

bamf on the ceiling of the bank ok start tossing those boom booms kurt said

she tossed four getting every camera ok lets get the cash and get out of here she said as kurt and her landed on the floor she grabbed one of the plastic wrapped block of cash and ran over to kurt bamf

the secruity guards enterd the room to see smoke and four broken cameras it looks like the cameras short secuited and exploded the oldest guard said.

--3 years later--

the ghost robbers have struck yet again leaving behind no evidence of how they got in or who they are said the news anchor man

damn straight cause me and my man are the absoulte best robbers ever to exist tabatha said

ju know a twelve year old girl shouldnt curse like ju do said kurt sitting next to her on the coach in the large hotel

yeah but a twelve year old woman and bank robber can she said crossing her arms

and what do you mean jur man kurt asked a little embarased

simple you are my man she said laying her head in his lap

oh i thought i was jur partner kurt said embarrased _usefull to be furry she cant see me blush_ kurt thought.

well you are but your also my best friend and you are now my man she said raiseing up and swing herself into his lap.

what are ju doing kurt asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

simple sitting in my mans lap she said smileing and kissing him suddenly causeing kurt to gasp allowing her access to his mouth.

_tabby is insane and i like it kurt thought _ as he slide his toungue into her mouth.

she stopped kissing him and said anymore abjections she asked slideing out of his lap.

hey where ju going he asked _i want more kissing _kurt thought.

i am going to take a bath in this humongous jetstream tub she said pointing into the bathroom.

but i want to kurt stopped short and fiddled with his hand.

.

oh i see so you want to be my man now she said smileing impishly.

jes i do he said frowning at her.

say it she said mockingly.

i want to be jur man kurt said looking defeated

wow you give in way to easy tabatha said frowning

only to ju he said smileing reaveiling his fangs

i know its cause iam your girl and you love me she said twirling around so kurt could get a good look at her

bamfkurt appeard right in front of her and kissed her harshly

tabatha leaned into the kiss and pressed her body aganist his now now kurt i want to take my bath she said

ju can but iam coming with ju kurt said seductively _what are ju doing ju idiot kurt thought_

yeah you could use a bath but you have to wait till iam done and ill give you a bath she said smileing at him

kurt moved to the coach and begain flipping through the channels.

--an hour later--

hey kurt its your turn she said seeing kurt asleep on the coach.

ok you can take your bath in the morning she said throwing a cover over him

--

ladies and gentlemen another day story from my insane mind and yet another day gone by i hope you enjoyed it


	2. the big score in vegas

i love this story i am haveing grand ideas for where it is going and i know the random time skips but this time i wont time skip they are going to stay 12 and 13 for a while yes yes a while. how long is a while you ask long enough i say. if you want more information then i shall give it to you they will stay 12 and 13 for at least this chapter and at the most the next chapter. now on with the story and i personally i think its a grand story that i hope you all enjoy. oh my it would apear i have slipped into a british accent. oh bloody bothersome it is. now i shall weave my tale.

--

kurt was outside with tabatha walking down the street iam glad we are in new york were no one would notice i guy wearing a hoody and long pants he said amking sure his hood completely covered his face.

yeah its nice to be able to walk around with you tabatha said leaning on his arm.

ja i am glad ju are the only one getting looked at kurt said gestureing toward a group of boys.

oh only been my man for a day and your already jealous she said smileing at him.

iam not jelaous just stating a fact kurt said defensively.

ok so where do you want to go on our first date she said smileing.

how bout a movie and i dont think this is our first date kurt said.

sounds good and it our first offcial date she said pulling him toward the cineplex.

welcome to the cineplex the young man said from behind the counter.

ugh ja two for when a stranger calls kurt said laying a twenty on the counter

ok here you go he said holding out the tickets and change

tabatha grabbed the change and ticket thanks ill get us some popcorn she said walking toward the concession stand.

nice buddy said the ticket boy

ugh thank ju he said waking toward tabatha

nice choice for the movie something to make me jump and grab onto you she said as they walked into the dark theater.

i didnt pick it cause of that i picked it cause ju said ju wanted to see it kurt said.

ugh huh she said shiting in the back corner fo the theater so you dont want me to hug you she said makeing her face pout.

well i do but not unless ju want to kurt said becomeing increasingly nevous

calm down kurt she said patting the seat next her

iam sorry kurt said sitting down next her

why are you apologizeing you didnt do anything wrong you are such a pushover she said shoving him lighly.

iam not i just ugh want to be a good boyfriend kurt said frowning

ow your the best boyfrined i have ever had she said pulling him into a hug

iam the only boyfrined ju ever had kurt said

well still means your the best tabatha said kissing him

jur insane kurt said smileing as he kissed her again

you would have me any other way tabatha said biting on his lower lip

nein i like ju this way kurt said kissing her heavily

would you look at that there isnt anyone else here tabatha said looking mischievious

ja wonder why kurt said innocently

she jumped into his lap well i dont care but i do know something we can do while we watch the movie she said kissing him.

kurt enjoying the attention wrapped his arms around her waist.

she slipped out of his lap as the usher peeked his head in the room to check on them.

kurt cringed and yanked his hoody further down hoping he would see his face.

the usher left and tabby slid her hand around his shoulders its ok kurt hes gone now she said sympatheticly.

ja but we got to be careful one look at me and we will be in major trouble kurt said nervously.

oh you worry to much you can just poof us out of here tabatha said

poof tabby i do not poof i ugh ugh i bamf kurt said insulted

whats the difference she asked enjoying the look of distaste from the use of the word poof

well i jsut dont like poof its not the right word for what i do kurt said as the movie begain

ok but we are still going to make out she said grabbing him

--2 hours later--

so wheres the next stop for the ghost bandits tabatha asked.

well i was thinking las vegas lots of casinos have those armored cars that carry millions to and from the casinos.

oh kurt you are genius but how are you going to get inside thos trucks she asked

we walk stand on top of the buildings while they load the trucks i can take a peek inside and teleport inside he said smileing smugly.

ooooo you know that is the sexiest thing you have ever said tabatha said as she took out the key to there room.

kurt shuddered so ju think its a good idea kurt asked quizicly

yeah rob them in brod daylight i love it she said eyes glazing over

ok lets go tomorrow he said loading up what he had into his suitcases and getting his dog carrier ready for a long flight.

ok ill call to get a ticket which passport should i use she said grabbing a handfull of them

the one where your carmen lopez kurt said laughing

--the next day--

ok here we are lets she said into the dog carrier

great now put me in the luggage thing kurt said sounding irratated

iam sorry you have to be treated as luggage she said comfortingly

ugh mam your dog will be taken great care of said the tall man behind her

yes iam sure you will just let me give him the tranquilizer she said nervously

of coarse he said smileing at her

she took out a blue pill and put her hand in and brought it out ugh be carefull he bites when hes nervous and flying does not agree with him she said _i cant beleve that sucker thought that m&m was a tranquilizer she thought _

_yum m&m kurt thought_ as he shifted to where he would e hidden if anyone looked inside

oh i will keep that in mind he said loading him up

_great now iam stuck in the cargo hold of a plain for whoever could gues hours until we get to las vegas kurt thought _ as he pulled out his gameboy.

he felt the plain begin to take off he slipped out of his cage to see if there was anything in the suitcases worth taking. he looked through the suitcases and finding nothing of interest he returned to his dog carier._lets see how much time i wasted _he thought as he glanced at his watch _an hour great he thought_

--four hours later--

enjoy your ride tabatha asked as she put his carrier in the limo she rented

ja i always enjoy beinging treated as luggage kurt said sarcasticly

oh calm down we are here and i promise we will have a nice long vaction after this job no traveling for while ok she said scratching behind his ears.

kurt purred ok but i want a hot tube and a massage he said

you know you are awfully demanding she said

hey i got seriously man handled by that luggage guy he jerked and tossed me around and the turbulance he whined.

ok ill give you a massage but you got to give me one to she said feeling sorry for him

deal and then tomorrow we get to work on the biggest robbery ever pulled off kurt said smileing behind the door to his carrier.

ok we are here the driver said rolling down the window.

she rolled kurt carrier out and begain walking up to the hotel while the driver grabbed her luggage

kurt excitedly jumped out and streached oh man we are not traveling by plain for at least four years kurt said.

yeah now the hot tube is right over here she said walking toward it she jumped in fully clothed.

ja ja kurt removed his shirt and hopped in enjoying the warmth.

ok so ill get busy on when the banks get there casino shipments tabatha said hopping out.

ja that way we can hit them fast and hard all at once kurt said relaxing even more

ooo dirty tabatha said smirking at him

its not dirty i jsut dont want them to have time to tell the others we are coming kurt said

yeah sneak up on um and bang boom bam they get jacked by the notorious ghost robbers tabatha said leaving the room.

--a week later--

so the four trucks from the bigest casinos all come on the same day and they cross this intersection kurt said pointing at the intersection.

yes they do and we can jack them all at once it will be great tabatha said

and one more time how is this going to work kurt said

simple i am going to hit that light pole she said throwing one of her explosions at it as it feel to the ground. then when they get stuck in traffic we rob em blind she said as all four trucks pulled up to the intersection.

ok kurt bamf he was in the first truck and grabbed as much as he could and bamf back then went to the same truck until he had it all. then moved to the second truck and repeated until it was all on the roof being stuffed into bags by tabatha.

oh this is is is she tackled kurt and begain kissing him furiously.

kurt tried to talk but she wouldnt cease her barrage of kisses _i dont know whats going on but i like it kurt thought _she then ground her hips aganist his earning a loud moan from him.

come on we got to make our get away she said grabbing as many suit cases she could. kurt grabbed the rest and teleported back to the hotel to be tackled back onto the bed.

ugh what are ju doing he asked as she grabbed at his pants trying to unbutton his pant.

do you want me to stop she asked finally getting his pants off.

nein he said as she rubbed the bulge in his boxers.

good she said as she ripped his shirt off.

kurt grew bold and flipped her over to where she was under him. he finished removing his shirt before removing hers violently and bite through her bra realeasing her small perky breast.

she moaned as he lick her hardend nipples and removed her pants. fuzzy she said as she thrust her hips into his.

he got the impression and rubbed her entrance with his tail while her laveshed her breast in attention.

oh fuzzy she moaned as he teased her.

he then thrust his tail into her earning a loud moan from her. enjoying jurself he asked as he bite lightly on her nipple.

she moaned in response as he picked up the pace with his tail. oh kurt iam gonna she didnt finish her sentence before her release.

kurt smiled as he picked her up and placed her in the hot tub removed his boxers and hopped in with her.

what are you doing she asked panting.

hotube sex he said as he kissed her furiously.

he trailed kisses down her neck come on stop teasing me she said grabbing his member and guideing it in her.

he started at a slow oace and the water sloshed around them. mein gott he moaned as he picked up the pace.

fuzzy she moaned as she grabbed his head and shoved it into her chest.kurt responded by nibbleing on her pert nipples.

she felt the pleasantness of the warm water combined with the incredible feeling of his length in her. oh kurt she moaned louder than ever as she releasead again.

kurt soon released after her. he begain speaking german and finaly gaining his senses he said ju are the best he said kissing her forcefully.

ugh my man is a freaking fantastic lover she said wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him again.

ugh hey what brought all this on he asked curious of why he had just lost his virginity in a vegas hotel after robbing four armored cars.

well the robbery just sorta made me well i dont know crazy she said blushing the phone rang suddenly. i better get that she said going to the phone ugh hello she said answering.

ugh mam we have had some noise completes and we are going to have to ask you to keep it down the nervous hotel clerk said.

she promptly hung up the phone and walked back over to kurt._oh iam gonna show them noise she thought devilishly_.

ugh who was that he asked looking at he nude body.

oh no one now theres something i want to try she said smileing.

what is that he asked as she dove under the water.

she took he member in her hands and begain massageing it until it was hard.

ugh hey what are ju doing he asked as she came up for air.

you will see she said diveing down again and taking his member in her mouth sucking.

kurt begain moaning i love ju he moaned as she rose for air again still massageing him with her hands.

me to she said before she dived down again.

there was a knocking at the door hey listen up you whore i have kids in here.

kurt moaned loudly as he came into tabathas mouth. go away kurt growled at the woman behind the door.

tabatha laughed at him oh calm down kurt she said walking to get the robes. putting one on then tossing him one.

she went to the bed and he followed her snuggleing close to her as he drifted off to sleep.

--the next day--

the shocking robbery of four armored trucks was commited yesterday and it appears to have been commited by the infamous ghost robbers. all that was left behind was the sulfur that is there trade mark and not even a penny.

ja ju got jacked kurt said as he cuddled with tabatha on the coach.

this is great now we can take a great vacation she said smileing.

ja no robberys for a while just a nice long vacation of nothing but sleeping and alot of love making he said smileing impishly.

yeah this is going to be the best vacation ever she said smileing.

--

oh yeah another chapter another day gone by hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be filled with vacation shanaganes. see you next time on the insanity of crazed zombie.


	3. a new home

another chapter in my insane quest to well make every couple imagineable a fanfiction. even the crack pairings if i like it of coarse that a matter of opinion i suppose ow well if you happen to have a couple you want to see then tell me if i like it then ill write something if i dont then i wont. ok lets roll on wit the story. this chapter will have a time skip.

--

i cant beleve they kicked us out said kurt from the dog carrier.

yeah i know i mean we werent that loud she said smileing at him.

ja we werent ju were kurt said laughing lightly.

hey i made you scream to she said laying back in the seat.

so where are we goin kurt asked curiously.

well since we cant stay at that hotel we can ether go to another hotel or head to hawaii tabatha said

hawaii kurt asked comtemplating this.

yeah we can get a private condo there and go there after we get done with jobs. a private beach so you wont have to worrt and a little beach sex is always good she said smirking impishly.

ugh how are we going to buy a house.we got the money but we are not old enough kurt said imagining it.

i got that all figured out and ill handle it all so you let me worry about that tabatha said.

ok but ju owe me for the plain ride kurt said.

ok lets roll she rolled down the window to the driver. to the airport she said smileing.

so ju want to do the germany he asked from the dog carrier surronded by suit cases full of money.

yeah that should work if we get this stuff on a cart she said grabbing one nearby.

ok hope in and ill teleportinto the cargo hold before it takes off kurt said looking in the direction of there intended target.

ok she said looking around then crawling in the dog carrierbamf the cart and all the bags where on the plain.

so we got some time to kill kurt said wrapping his tail around her waist.

i see why you hate this so much she said trying ot adjust where she was comfortable.

ja but ju bein here makes it better he said pulling her into his chest.

agh perfect she said laying her head on his chest. nice and comfy she said placeing her hands on his chest.

i say we travel like this all the time kurt said laying his head aganist the back of the dog carrier.

tabatha drifted off to sleep and said ughhuh before she slipped of to sleep.

tabby he said looking at her realizeing she was asleep.must be tired he thought smileing smugly and closing his eyes.

--six hours later--

kurt was woken by tabatha nipping his ear.hey what ju doing kurt said smileing at her.

joining the mile high club she said grinding her hips into his feeling he was already hard.

oh ju are going to regret that he said grabbing her and harshly kissing her.

i dont think so she said removing his pants and boxers in one swift motion.

he jerked her skirt up and she impaled heself on him. she begain rideing him slowly. _i love this girl kurt thought_

wanna see in we can make some turbulence she said picking up her pace and kissing him passionately.

ja ja he said moaning loud and then biting her neck making it love marks.

her pace became feverish as she reached her end._not as good as when hes on top she thought._ oh oh kurt she moaned as he used his tail to rub the side of her womanhood. _ok its as good she thought_.

kurt smiled as she threw her head back in ecstacy and kurt felt her walls clamp down on him and he released. have fun kurt asked as she panted into his chest.

ugh huh she said as she snuggled comfortablely into his chest.

iam telling ju this is the way we got to travel for the rest of our lives kurt said laying his head back.

works for me but i want a blanket next time she said before she slid her pants back on.

ja make sure my woman is comfortable kurt said slipping his shorts on.

yes its your job as my man she said smileing as they felt the plain land.

time to bust outta here she said to kurt and he bamf them to the outside of the airport.

here we are he said as she climbed out of the dog carrier.

--several hours of schemeing later--

ha so easy we will have our beach house tomorrow she said haging up the phone to of there hotel room.

you got use a house that fast he said like she had two heads.

yeah all i had to do was put some money in the bank transfer it over to the people who were selling the house and bada bing bada boom the great tabatha manor she said pose for dramatic effect.

so we offcial have a home kurt said scratching the back of his head.

we sure do though it was obtained with stolen millions from the casions in vegas but it is offcially ours she said looking at him like it was a strange question.

this is the best thing eve he said smileing a huge smile and hugging her.

whats the big deal she said smileing at him he looked like a kid who just got what he wanted for christmas.

it is a big deal we have home. when can we go tomorrow he asked still smileing like a maniac.

first thing she said._he's so happy about somthing like this. i guess it cause he never had a home like i did even though mine sucked it was still home she thought._

_--the next day--_

here we are at last she said smileing as kurt leapt from his dog carrier.

home sweet home he said running around into everyroom.

kurt you havent even seen the best part she said grabbing his hand and taking him toward the padio.

wait he said jerking back nervously.

dont worry this is our beach three miles of sand and surf she said gesturing toward it.

so no one will see me he asked looking down the beach.

only me and i want to see alot more of you than just you in swiming trunks she said winking at him

--

i know its short but its where i would like to stop with this chapter. anyway hope you enjoyed it and next time the notorious robbers meet the x-men


	4. set up

another chapter here no not over there its over here here. ok now that we all are here lets begin our daily discussion. agh today we have a raather fascinateing subject today.why i killed timmy. its simple really timmy was evil and that is why. now on with the story.

--

--3 years later--

tabatha age 15 kurt age 16

--

i cant beleve this she said holding up a news paper.

kurt grabbed it and looked ghost robbers ghost busted it read. ha snapping headline. isnt this the fourth person they have accused of being the ghost robbers kurt said looking at tabatha his gaze traveling over her body admiring all her curves she had gotten.

yes and it not fair she said crossing her arms accentuating her ample breast that kurt eyes fixed on.

who cares we will just commit another crime and they will know its not them kurt said as she huffed making her breast bounce. kurt tackled her taking her right breast in his hand.

fuzzy you always know how to make me feel better she said grabbing his shirt and ripping it over his head.

ja ju know it makes me feel better to kurt said smileing as he lifted her on the counter.

yeah but its still not fair she said as he traced her legs with his hand.

i know i know tabby kurt said sympatheticly

anyone who wants to rob a bank says there us you know its just wrong she said resting her arms on his shoulders.

no one is lucky as i am to have ju kurt said nibbling on her ear lobe.

your damn straight fuzzy she said taking her shirt off. i am going to remind you just how lucky you are she said kissing him.

in that case iam very unlucky kurt said faking a frown.

oh in that case she said unlactching her bra and letting it just barely hang on and leaned forward giveing him and excellent view of her clevage .

ugh iam the luckiest bastard ever he said removing her pants and his.

thats right fuzzy she said as he yanked her panties down.

ju know jur insane tabby kurt said thrusting himself into her.

oh kurt she moaned. ok iam insane agh but agh you love it fuzzy she said moaning.he continued thrusting into her.

lets try somthing else he said flipping her over to where she was bent over the conter.

she braced herself as he begain pumping into her ugh ugh oh kurt she moaned.he begain increaseing his pace.earning more moans from her. he could feel she was close and he was close.

ugh iam gonna cum he said as his pace increased feverishly

ugh me to she moaned as they came at the same time.

so where do ju want to hit tommorrow kurt asked supporting her weight.

oh the paper it gives me a great idea she said jumping into his arms so he was carrying her bridal style. to the table she said.

he complied and sat down with her in his lap. so whats this robbery ju are planing kurt said.

she picked up the paper and showed him this is it she said pointing ot a coloum.

cleopatras nicklaces being transported back to egypt this weekend kurt lead out loud ugh why this we couldnt sell this stuff kurt said curious.

well its a principle thing pull off a robbery only we could do noone would question wherther or not it was us tabatha said.

ok and arggi could find a buyer for it i guess kurt said smileing at her.

to the bedroom she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

--the next day--

there they go she said watching the armoured car move.

kurt smile ok lets roll he said grabbing her in a hug then bamf.

woo would you look at that individual safes huh well i can open them she said making small explosives and sticking them on the bottom of the safes.

now now be careful tabby we dont want to blow up the whole truck kurt said smileing nervously.

hey you two your coming with me came a gruff voice.

like heck we are tabatha said jumping toward kurt who grabbed her and bamf away.

crap they saw us said kurt teleporting around like crazy looking for some place to lay low.

he just saw us for a second and you dont go out in public quick hide there she said point to a building that was closed for renovation.

ja kurt said leaping in through a window.

ok so what do we do kurt asked calmly.

ugh ok iam gonna have to dye and cut my hair she said.

that won be neccesary came a calm british sounding voice.

ugh quick kurt said grabbing her by the waist.

wait kurt said the man in the british voice

how do you know my name he asked looking at the man.

you are gifted both of you please come with me and i will explain he said gesturing toward the jet.

i dont think we have a choice said tabatha.

i dont think so ether tabby kurt said following the man into the plain.

--at the x-mansion several hours later--

so you want us to come here said tabatha in shock

yes you two have been abuseing your powers and i want to give you an opportunity to use them properly profesor xavier said smileing.

so ju just want to help us what do ju get out of this kurt asked suspiciously

well its simple if you come here the you will have to abid by the code of ethics set here for every student this would include the helping in the defense of the helpless said prof x

ok we can do that tabatha said smileing nervously.

so can me and tabby share a room asked kurt curious

ugh well ugh prof x studdered knowing all the things they had done already from reading there minds to find where these notorious robbers where.

yeah i cant sleep without my man tabatha said matter of factly.

um well i cant allow you two to share a room prof x said.

fine tabatha said knowing kurt would just sneak in later.

ok ill have logan show you to your rooms prof x said

--hours later in tabathas room--

what took you so long fuzzy said a tired and irataed tabatha

iam sorry tabby but i had to wait till it was safe kurt said wrapping his arms around her.

well i i i iam to tired to be mad at you tabatha said snuggleing into him and going to sleep.

kurt smiled and closed his eyes.

--

anthoer chapter this was epic look for the next chapter.d


	5. adjusting

wooo another chapter you all should be grateful this chapter is being rewritten my laptop shutdown for a freaking wireless syestems update when i was writeing it and for that i hate you billgates damn you windows.i think all nerds are secretly masocist case no matter how much it abuses me i just keep coming back.ugh i digress ether way here the next chapter of my tale haha kurt has a tail. that never gets old what was i talking bout. ok on with the tail i mean story.

--

so tabbys room is right next to mine kurt asked looking at the large room.

yes and we have a present for you professor xavier said handing him a watch.

a watch kurt asked looking at it suspiciously.

its a special watch just put it on and press the black button professor xavier said

kurt complied he gasped in shock as he saw pale skin and five fingers instead of his iam white kurt said in disbelief.

ugh yes with this you can go out in public without fear of being prosecuted by those who do not understand your unique gifts professor xavier said tactfully.

i like the orignal personally kurt said pressing the watch again turning back into his blueself.

proffesor xavier smiled i suppose iam going to have to inform you of all the rules xavier said.

i know i know nein on the theivery,nein on me being in tabbys room,nein on going outside the institute without the watch, and nein on doing anything illegal kurt said holding up his arms passively.

i see you are also a mind reader kurt professor xavier said.

nein just used to hearing this but iam usually saving tabby from this speech kurt said smileing.

--

with tabby and miss orroro

--

kurt save me _tabatha thought _as she was getting the responsibility speech from miss orroro.

and kurt is not aloud in your room,so do you agree miss orroro said smileing motheringly.

yes i agree tabatha said sighing not really listening.

--

back with kurt

--

kurt smirked as he heard what mrs.orroro had said oh ho ho i foud a loophole.

kurt exited his room seeing mrs. orroro exit tabbys hello he said waveing.

hello kurt remember stay out of trouble she said smileing warmly at the boy.

oh i vill thank ju for taking us in kurt said sincerly.

tabatha came out of her room as soon as mrs.orroro was gone. so where do you want to go she said smileing wickedly.

my room they said i could be in jur room never said ju couldnt be in my room he said wrapping his arms and tail around her waist.

agh naughty naughty elf santas gonna be mad at you tabatha said opening the door to his room.

no he wont iam jsut giveing ju jur christmas gift early he said pressing her into the bed.

i must have been a good girl then she said grinding her hips into his.

kurt moaned in response and quickly removed her cloths.remember to keep it down ok kurt said smileing smugly.

you have to keepit down to she said wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling herself into him.

ill try he said quikly becomeing irratated by his cloths and quickly removing his shirt and struggleing to remove his shorts and boxers.

no no elf not yet she said making sure he couldnt get is shorts off.

why he whined looking like a little boy who was told he couldnt eat candy.

i like watching you squirm she said smileing.

_oh she is going to beg for me he thought_ as he rubbed his tail aganist her clit earning a loud moan from her. i said keep it down kurt said grining showing off his fangs.

oh fuzzy she moaned biteing her lip as he teased her entance with his tail.

kurt smiled and entered her with his tail as she slammed her into his chest to muffle her moans good girl he said increaseing his tails pace.

she moaned into his chest feeling her orgasm approaching _iam close so close i love my elf tabatha said_.

kurt smiled feeling she was close and stopped _hers where she begs kurt thought mischeviously._

why did you stop she said taking her head out of his chest.

i like to see ju squirm tabby he said smirking devilishly.

you cant be serious she said whine at how painfully close she was.

ja i am and ju know vhat i vant kurt said running his hands down her back.

she tried grinding her hips aganist his but he stopped her and smiled at her. please kurt she said finally caveing.

ok he said as he reinserted his tail into her and pumping furiously.

oh fuzzy fuzzy she moaned as into his chest as she came.

ju know its more fun vhen ve can get caught kurt said as he quickly removed his pants.

yeah it is she said panting recovering from her orgasm. _hes gonna pay tabtha thought_. as she flipped him to were she was on top straddling him.

kurt eyes traveled over her body i ever tell ju how beautiful ju are tabby kurt said grabbing her breast.

yes but its nice to be reminded she said lowering herself onto him.kurt moaned loudly.

iam going to have to be quite he said smileing as he took her breast in his mouth.

she begain moaning and bite the tip of his ear to stifle her own. _ok i have to stop and make him beg agh screw it ill get him next time tabatha thought _as she increased her pace.

_she is amazing kurt thought_ as he thrust his hips to meet hers.

--

several hours later

--

as tabatha and kurt entered the room logan sniffed. they did it logan said to mrs.orroro taking a bite of his diner.

what she whipered back to him shocked.

they did it and it smells like a few times logan said still chewing.

i thought we covered this mrs.orroro said frowning.

what did you say he asked obviously already knowing.

i said she grabbed her forehead realizing what he meant.

kurt had finally gotten the attention pf the other students. what the hell is that kitty said jumping back and pointing at kurt.

kurt frowned as he sat down and grabbed some food i am hungry he said frowning at the girl still pointing at him.

tabatha sat down next to kurt and slide a small explsion uder kittys plate. iam tabatha she said smileing as kitty sat her plate exploded covering her face in her food.

now now there is no reason to not be civil here professor xavier said frowning at both tabatha and kitty.

its nice to meet you tabatha scott said shaking tabathas hand than extending it to kurt.

ja same here he said shaking scotts hand.

so what kind of powers do you have she asked kurt.

i can bamf teleport he said hanging from the chandelier and grabbing a roll.

hey elf next time ask someone to pass it to you you got it logan said gruffly.

so how bout you tabatha jean asked curious s to how she had made kitty plate explode.

tabatha smiled holding out a small ball of light the tossing it behind her into a potted plant. this she said as the plant exploded.

--

the next morning

--

ok so this room simulates battle situations tabatha asked looking around the large round room.

yes it does kitty said nervously

you ok she yawned and stretched.

whats a matter you have trouble sleeping in new places jean asked concerned.

no not really kurt kept me up tabatha said looking at herself in the new uniform they had given her.

what did you two talk all night kitty asked blushing.

you cant be that innocent tabatha said smileing at kitty.

i am not but like how can you like kitty paused with him she said.

well you see sometimes iam on top sometimes hes on top and soties he uses his tabatha was interupted.

i dont mean how as in like how i mean like well kitty paused nervously rubbing her arm.

kitty its rude to talk about someone behind there back and secondly you two shouldnt be doing anything jean said.

well to answer your question kitty you shouldnt knock the fuzzy elf til you tried him. hes a fantastic lover and you woldnt beleve what that tail can do tabatha said ignoreing jean entirely.

kitty blushed well we better get going she said leading the way out of girls locker room.

i am going to enjoy watching her squirm tabatha said to jean.

are you always this crazy jean said as they went into the dangerroom.

morning girls scott said waveing at them.

ja morning kurt said smileing warmly at tabatha.

--

after a long danger room session

--

so tabby why was kitty staring at me like that all day kurt asked.

oh she just hasnt gotten used to you she said.

jur lies before she lookedl ike everyone else looks at me now she looks kurt thought as to how to describe it.

well i just told her about you tabatha said smileing devilishly.

vhat did ju say exactly kurt asked feeling like he wasnt going to like the answer.

i just defended you tabatha said leaning into him.

vell thanks but i want to know kurt said wraping his arm around her.

do you want to talk or have some fun she said pulling him into his room.

jur just trying to get jurself out of trouble kurt said holding her in his lap.

is it working she asked shift in his lap deliberately rubbing him.

ja jur nearly out of trouble but jur not quite ou et kurt said sliping his hand up her shirt.

aghhmm mrs.orroro interupted.

tabatha looked irratated hi mrs.orroro. she said.

i came to inform you two that you will be starting school tommorow and i think you both should go to bed she said frowning at them.

ok you heard her pants off kurt she said smileing coyly.

your room now mrs.orroro demanded.

but kurt isnt aloud in there and i need my fuzzy elf to sleep tabatha said pressing herself aganist kurt.

is true kurt said smileing and kissing her cheek.

listen you two cant share a bed mrs.orroro sais looking exasperated.

but we have shared a bed for years tabatha whined as she got up and left kurts room followed by mrs.orroro.

i know what she is thinking kurt said as he waited for mrs.orroro to leave his ears perked up when he heard her walk down the hall.

when is he coming tabatha said kicking frustratedly.

ju look like a little girl throwing a tantrum kurt said standing on her balcony.

i am throwing a tantrum i need my fuzzy to sleep she said trying to sound as pathetic as possible.

dont worry ju have jur fuzzy kurt said sliding under her bed.

hey what are you he sentence was interupted by mrs.orroro bursting through the door.

ugh i was just making sure you have everything you need mrs.orroro said looking around.

yeah i have everything i need tabatha said smileing.

alright she said closing the door then qucikly opening it again.

come out now she said happily.

ja ja he said sliding under the sheets next to her then adjusting to a comfortable position.

i owe you one tommorow when we are alone tabatha said getting comfortable.

ja two for making me vait kurt said closing his eyes and wrapping his arms posseviely around her.

fine she said nuzzleing into his chest and sighing satisfiedly.

--

next day

--

i hate school kurt said putting away his books and looking angerly in the direction of a large group of boys surronding tabatha.

its alright jean said seeing how jealous he was getting.

hey tabatha kurt yelled down the hall.

oh hey kurt tabatha abandoned all the boys and wrapped her arm around kurts shoulder.

where do ju vant to have luch kurt asked smileing.

now are you suggesting we leave campus even though we were forbiden to tabatha said in mock shock.

yes i am ju in kurt asked looking hopefull.

you bet man you are getting mischievious tabatha said as they walked into a empty room and bamf away.

--

after lunch

--

we better hurry and get to class kurt said smileing satisfiedly.

your the best she said hurridly walking off to class.

aghhmm mr.wagner the principle said standing behind him.

you better get to class she said gruffly.

ugh yes mam kurt said hurridly speeding off.

kurt bolted into his class at the last minute woo that was close he mumbled to himself.

--

several pain staking hours later

--

i hate that we only have one class together kurt said as they begain there walk back to the xavier mansion.

dont worry about it ill see you at lunch and for our last period then all evening tabatha said sympatheticly.

i just dont like being away from ju kurt said glaring in the direction of a boy who was waving at tabatha.

oh kurt your jealous of all the attention iam getting an you just wanna be there to kick there asses tabatha said smile _so cute tabatha thought_.

yes iam jealous jur mine and they are trying to take ju from me kurt said pouting.

kurt realax i love ju and only ju iam jurs she said mocking his accent.

yes and iam jurs kurt said wrapping his arm around her waist

you know your lucky i find your possevieness cute tabatha said leaning into him.

ju still owe me kurt said smileing mischeviously.

ok to the library tabatha said smileing from ear to ear.

--

woooooo i know i made kurt a little possevie but he definietly would be i mean hes blue fuzzy and people tend to reject him if he got a girlfriend he would be fighting tooth and nail to keep her.

well iam glad this is done i may be taking a break form this story for awhile


	6. truth or dare is an evil game

welcome to another exciteing episode of bamf and boom robbers. lets see what tabby has plained in the library.

-- -- -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -

vhat are you planing kurt asked as she drug him into the corner of the library and looked around.

iam giveing you something special she said pushing him into the wall and getting on her knees.

oh ju are awesome kurt said keeping an eye out as she unzipped his pants.

i know my fuzzy elf she said pulling his throbbing erection out from his pants.

tabby kurt said in a low raspy voice as she gentle begain pumping his shaft.

beg she said smileing up at him.

vhat kurt asked confused.

beg and ill start sucking tabatha said slowly pumping him.

please kurt said thrusting into her hand.

you give in way to easy she said putting her mouth on his tip and circled him with her tongue.

vhy i get vhat i vant and all i got to do is ask kurt said moaning as quitely as possible.

uh-huh she said taking him completely in her mouth and sucking hard.

ooo tabby kurt moaned and looked to make sure no one was coming. she started bobbing her head and sucking as hard as she could. ooo tabby i am cumming kurt moaned as he realesed his seed into her mouth.

still owe you one tabby said licking him clean.

yeah ju do but we better get home kurt said putting himself away.

yeah you know this was our first time in a library tabatha said as they exited the library.

lets see vhere havent ve done it kurt said swelling with pride.

ow i got a great idea where we can do it tabby said clinging to him.

where kurt asked curiously trying to think of that place.

oh we should do it in mrs ororo room tabatha said smirking evily.

vhat are you crazy ve vill get caught then killed kurt said looking at her in disbelief.

dont worry we will wait till the perfect time to do it and it will be great to get her back for stopping us all those times tabatha said matter of factly.

--the end of the week--

oh man school is brutal tabatha said walking home with kurts arm around her at the lesuirely pace that they usually did.

hey tabatha kitty called several feet behind them.

oh hey kitty tabatha said smileing warmly.

hey kitty kurt said wraping his arm around her tighter.

like hi kurt hey tabatha we are like haveing like a girls night like you should join us kitty said looking hopefull.

sounds like a blast iam there tabatha said to the dissappointment of kurt.

great we are all meeting in jeans room kitty said before running off excitedly.

no fair tabby i vanted to spend time vith ju kurt whined sticking his face in her neck.

oh come on kurt i promise i will spend the rest of the weekend with you and this is a chance for you to get to know some of the guys while i get to know the girls tabatha said feeling bad for kurt.

fine but i vant to know if you get into a pillow fight or start makeing out vith eachother kurt said hugging her tightly.

i will i promise but i may come and sneak a little nooky with you tabatha said winking at him.

fine vith me kurt said smieling devilishly.

--jeans room that night--

we should play truth and dare kitty chimed.

sure why not jean said.

this is lame rogue said frowning.

alright but ask at your own risk tabatha said jokeingly.

oh yay jubilee said clapping her hands.

this should be fun rahne said.

ok who goes first amara asked eagerly.

i think tabatha should jean said pointing to her.

alright jubilee truth or dare tabatha asked perkily.

truth jubilee said quickly.

ok do you like ray tabatha asked.

ugh well ugh i kinda do jubilee said blushing.

o i called it kurt owe me twnety buck tabatha said throwing her arms up in triumph.

you cant tell kurt jubilee said indignantly.

why whos he going to tell he barely talks to anyone but me tabatha said calmly.

ok its my turn tabatha truth or dare jubilee said.

truth tabatha said knowing she was planing on darein her not to tell kurt.

uh well when was the first time you and kurt you know jubilee said hopeing she would shift to dare instead of answering this question.

oh it was after we robbed those armored cars in vegas you probably saw it in the news. anyway the robbing turned me on and i jumped kurt and damn it was good tabatha said drolling at the memory.

uh ok its my turn kitty said trying to avoid this awkwardness.

how old where you rahne asked tiltin her head to the side.

i was twelve she said not really interested in why she wanted to know.

what you where twelve when you lost your virginity rahne said in shock.

what i had know kurt for years by then and we had been dateing for awile tabatha said matter of factly.

ok amara truth or dare rahne said feeling wkward haveing brought this up.

uh dare she said slightly distracted.

ok i dare you to kiss proffesor xavier rahne said giggleing.

what amara said shocked.

i dare you to kiss profeso xavier she said smileing.

agh man amara whined as she left the room followed by the girls laughing.

ag hey proffessor amara said waveing to him in his study.

oh hello amara what can i help you with proffesorxavier asked before he was dumbfounded by being kissed on the forehead by amara.

thanks proffesor she said as she bolted out of the room.

girls and there truth and dare he said shaking his head.

oh iam so glad rahne decided to dare you to do that tabatha said laughing hysterically.

ok rahne truth or dare she said haveing an equally vicious payback no matter what she picked.

dare rahne said wanting to see her devious plot.

i dare you to kiss kurt amara said smirking evilly.

oh nice one good luck though tabatha said seeing rahne look like she was queasy.

--meanwhile--

kurt was sitting in his room innocently playing video games on his computer.

hey kurt you in there rahne asked from the other side of the door.

_i hear girls giggleing and rahnes heartbeat is going insane they must be planing some kind of prank on me kurt thought._ ja i am comeing kurt said opening the door catiously.

hello she said blushing seeing kurt shirtless.

vhat exactly are ju plaining kurt said looking directly where the girls where hideing.

nothing she said as she thrust her face towards kurt who leapt back immediatly casueing her to fall forward.

vhat the hell kurt said looking at rahne lay on the floor.

hey you not supposed to move she said whineing.

did ju try and kiss me kurt demanded.

tabtha was cracking up i told you she said laughing.

yeah now get over here she said and charged at kurt who slipped past her and ran out of his room.

your going to pay for this kurt said as he passed tabatha.

i had nothing to do with it thats what makes it so great she said laughing even louder.

kurt ran down the hall till he reached logans room and knocked looking around to make sure no one saw him burst in. logan i need to hide from rahne he said.

elf why are you not wearing a shirt logan demanded seeing the boy burst in his room.

look rahne is trying to kiss me and i need to hide kurt said calmly.

ok elf you can hide here but you got toleave when she gives up logan said sitting back down and continueing to drink his beer.

thanks logan he said sitting on a chair.

agh ha rhane said leaping in through the door to logans room not realizeing he was in logans room.

crap kurt said leaping out of the chair.

hey ever heard of knocking logan growled at the girl who shrank back giveing kurt a chance to leap out the window.

oh great now ill have to tell a truth she sadi whineing.

oh no you gonna have to be in the dangerroom tommorow for five hours logan said angerly.

thats great guys so what the question she asked looking downtrodded.

do you have a crush on kurt amara asked smileing ear to ear getting her revenge in the fullest extent.

can i have another dare rahne asked hopefully.

nope answer it tabatha said clearly amused.

well he is cute rahne said blushing again fearing tabatha would get jealous.

its alright the fuzzy elf is pretty irresitable tabatha said senseing the girls discomfort.

ok its my turn kitty tabatha truth or dare said wanting to go.

truth tabatha said nonchalantly.

how did you meet kurt kitty asked curious.

oh well i was eight walking down the street and i was hungry then i smelled food coming from this old church so i went in and the fuzzy elf was cooking something and then we went on our first heist we stole cloths from a department store tabatha said smileing fondly at the memory.

do you have a memorty that doesnt evolve larcyny in some way jean asked frowning.

yeah monday me and kurt had sex in the library tabatha said laughing.

sorry i asked jean said rubbing her forehead.

my turn jean truth or dare jubilee said smileing.

--the next morning--

ugh what a night kurt whined as he bamf into his room.

theres my fuzzy elf tabatha said crawling into bed next to him.

vhy did you send rahne after me you know i only want you kurt said tiredly.

i didnt i jsut enjoyed it and besides i trust you and iam tired can we talk later i couldnt sleep without you tabatha said yawning loudly.

sorry i vas afraid to come back kurt said wrapping his arms around her.

i forgive you tabatha said closeing her eyes and burying her face in his chest.

i love ju kurt said wrapping his tail around one of her legs.

love you to kurt tabtha said adjusting slightly.

-- -- - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - -

oh you just wait till the next chapter something realy good is gonnahappen iam telling you tune in next time


End file.
